Kin Hachirobei
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation Name Kin Last name Hachirobei Imvu name EridireDarkwind Hachi Height : 5'8 Weight : 144 Lb Blood type : A- 'Behaviour/Personality' Kin is an honour driven man, every move he makes and person he interacts with has a meaning and reason behind doing so. He tries to plan most things in advance to avoid "detours" in a days work and most times they follow through, though not all things can be planned for. He is an honest person, if asked a question, he will give a straight answer, though not if it means giving up a brother in arms. If a threat is posed to him he will not backdown nor will he raise a hand in anger as his placid nature is what keeps him on a level he needs to be to perform to his highest standard. Should you place your trust in Kin it shall not be misplaced nor thrown away as trust is what he strives for. He is just and kind though you would think otherwise by looking at him. Beware of using Kin as he does not take kind to betrayal or being sold out. Apperance Usually donning a black hat with a red ribbon tied around the base on the hat just above the rim, a black pinstripped suit top and white shirt, his blood red tie usually on and in place, pinstripped trousers to match his suit jacket and glistening black shoes that could reflect the sun back at itself. His skin is tanned slightly and slightly muscular and his eyes are a silvery blue, like clean water running down a stream. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC